


Квинтэссенция страха

by WTF_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_2019



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_2019
Summary: Слишком страшно, чтобы описывать.





	Квинтэссенция страха

Мутант с трудом пытался освоиться в своем измененном теле. Он медленно выползал из лужи мутагена, перебирая лапами. Замершие Раф и Кейси с выпученными глазами наблюдали за существом; их губы почти синхронно подрагивали; правый глаз Рафаэля нервно дергался. Раф прошептал:

— Это самое мерзкое, что я видел за всю свою жизнь!

— Да, чувак, — Кейси осторожно двинул Рафа плечом: — Ты ж ниндзя! Ткни в него своими саями!

От подобной мысли Рафаэль скривился. Перемазать оружие в этой гадости, в этом...

— Фу-у, — передернулся Раф. — Просто врежь ему клюшкой! Шайбой засади!

— Ты чего, чел. Не-не. Я пошевелюсь — а он на нас набросится. Ты давай, быстренько к нему подбеги и к земле...

Кейси резко замолчал: мутант остановился, прислушался к ощущениям. Расправил крылья. Кейси тихонечко заскулил, Раф судорожно задышал.

— Пожалуйста, не летай, — одними губами произнес Рафаэль.

Существо подпрыгнуло и зигзагами поплыло в его сторону.

— А-а-а!

Из додзе выбежал Леонардо с мечами наизготовку. Выражение обеспокоенности на его лице сменилось недовольством:

— Ребят, вы серьезно? — Лео скептически оглядел испуганно обнявшихся парней.

— Но это же...

— Таракан! — воскликнул Раф.

— Крыса! — жалобно поправил Кейси.

— Фу-у! — закончили они вместе.

— В нем всего пятнадцать сантиметров, — устало вздохнул Лео.

Из-за его спины выглянул Майки:

— Тогда можно я его оставлю? Пажалста-пажалста-па...

— Нет! — хором заорали Кейси и Раф.


End file.
